Szabo-Davie Yel
Szabo-Davie Aureole Yel, or simply Davie, is a 2019-introduced and fiction only character. She is the daughter of Szelanya and Szelatya, the Mother and Father of Wind, and is the successor to a Yel iyesi, or wind spirit, in Turkic Mythology. Davie, along with her friends, is an undaunting Rebel, but she is mostly rebelling against the system and not her destiny. Character Personality First off, Davie Yel is incredibly laidback. Chill. Calm. Cool. She doesn't seem to stress over tests or anything that's mildly scary. She's not one to laugh in the face of danger- no wait, she is, but she's mostly laughing at how freaked out the others are. She's content to go with the flow, and not really pipe up. Davie is also funny. Whether it's cracking jokes, or just being sarcastic, she does knows how to bring a smile on people's faces. She fits her sense of humour to match even the most serious, stoic person's hidden depths. No matter what, Davie is always trying to be the light in the midst of darkness. Because of her laidback, chilled attitude, Davie has often been called unserious. It's true to some extent, due to her giving up on the teachers giving her credit. She believes the world is biased against her and her friends, so she just goes with. Unlike Thalia and Brooke who try to fight, she's just outwardly indifferent and inwardly resentful towards the corrupt system. Sometimes, merely sometimes, she wonders whether she's he cause for all this discrimination. Whether there's somehting worng with her. Her friends always tell her she's so cool, but those are her friends. She claims the rude remarks never get to her, but sometimes, in the night, she reflects on what she's done wrong, instead the system. This Davie barely ever shows up, and you'll usually see the chill funny princess you all know. Appearance Davie has sienna brown skin, but, she's also been blessed(her words) with eczema. She's rather short and slim, but also muscular due to training. Her eyes are rather large and are light brown, and her hair is black. Hobbies and Interests Track and Shield Davie is the star of the Mythos Track and Shield team, and has times extremely fast compared to some other people on the team. She's specifically a sprinter, competing in the 100m and 200m. People say she's set to break the world record. Writing Davie is a skilled writer, and loves writing books and stories. She has been featured in weekly newspapers back in Turkey. She is the one who always encourages Brooke and Liz to write more stories. Abilities *''Spirarekinesis'': Davie has significant control and prowess over wind and air. **''Air Attacks'': Davie can release air and wind to various attacks. **''Air Walking'': Davie can walk on air. **''Air Generation'': Davie can generate wind and air. **''Air Immunity'': Davie is immune to the effects of air. **''Air Cancellation'': Davie can cancel wind. Myths How They Go "Main Article:Szélatya'' "Main Article:Szélanya "Main Article:Yel Iyesi How Does Szabo-Davie Fit Into It? Davie is the daughter of Szelanya and Szelatya, but takes the destiny of a regular wind spirit. Relationships Family Father *Wise man gang *Very grandpa like actually *Davie loves him Mother *Is this her mom? or her bad influence *"Go ahead, break it!" *Chillest mama out there *Scary when she's mad though Friends Brooke Salis TBA Tuonela Marie TBA Thalia Cilena TBA Aten An-nil TBA Zion Cilena TBA Aquaintances Hermine Sveinn TBA Enemies The EAH Staff TBA Romance Davie has always despised romance, because it always seemed that her admirers were perpetually bad guys. They followed her around like the plague, never letting her go, only to be sent to a mental asylum or juvenile prison. She was absolutely done with madmen drooling over her and has no interests in romance. I.V. Verde However, this guy just won't give up. He's the most feared guy back in Davie' neighbourhood, mostly for never missing a target and having ruthless intentions. He has his eyes set on Davie big time, and has tried to eliminate anything(or any''one'') holding him back. Even worse, his jealous streak is ten times as bad as his mother's, so even a guy talking to her is enough to set him off. Davie herself is extremely conflicted on how she feels about him, because as crazy as he can be, he always remembers the little things, and makes an effort to help out sometimes. She denies that she's falling though. Never. Pet Mone Mone is Davie's pet horse. She always insults him, but loves him nonetheless. Trivia *Davie is a skilled equestrian, and sometimes goes to the unicorn and pegasus ranch at Bookend. **Davie really likes unicorns, actually and has unicorn related stuff everywhere. *Davie is the second-eldest out of her group of friends, being older than Brooke and Thalia but younger than Tuonela. *Davie can speak Turkish, Hungarian, Georgian and English. *Davie has a great fashion sense. Notes *Szabo-Davie starts with Sz, like her parents' names. **Szabo actually means tailor, which definitely correlates to her fashion sense. *Yel is the Turkic name for wind. *Mone comes from Anemone, meaning daughter of the wind. *Davie has a horse, and her dad is said to own "thunder horses". It also correlates to her star sign, Saggitarius the centaur. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels